Le temps des adieux
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Fiction prévue en 4 ou 5 chapitre, c'est une histoire, que, je crois, personne n'a encore jamais écrite ! Venez lire alors ! REVIEWS PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Yuki Tanaka

**Genre** : Dark Fic/Death Fic

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Murakami-san, et non à moi !

**Note** : Pourquoi une Dark Fic ? Parce que j'adore ça, et que j'en ai déjà fait des tonnes sous mon autre compte (Hana Uchiwa) et que ça eu l'air de plaire ! Et que ça fait un drôle de paradoxe, puisque je vais merveilleusement bien !!!

_**Le temps des adieux :**_

_**Chapitre 1**_**: A Walk to Remember :**

Que faire lorsque l'on perd le seul ami qui compte pour vous ? Que faire lorsque cette personne vous offre l'amitié pour ensuite mourir par erreur, et reprendre cette amitié avec lui ?

Voilà que quoi je planchais. La tête enfouie dans mes mains, je soupirais. L4appartement semblait tellement vide depuis que … Je n'avais osé ouvrir les fenêtres. Le carreau de l'une d'entre elle était encore brisé, et portant les traves de ton sang. Cet accident là, je n'étais pas prêt à l'oublier.

Enfin, je me décide à bouger. A me lever. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis assis à cette table, que je n'aurais su dire quelle heure, du jour ou de la nuit, il était. J'aurai pu supposer qu'il était très tard dans la nuit, mais ce n'était qu'illusion. C'était seulement parce que les lumières étaient éteintes. Ou peut-être qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Je ne voulais même pas relever la tête pour vérifier.

En fait, je voulais seulement me laisser mourir là, puisque tu n'étais plus là pour m'en dissuader.

Et je devais aller te voir. Alors, je marchais à travers de chemin marbré, observant avec une nostalgie non voilé, les plaques grises qui attendaient patiemment sur le bord de la route. Attendant sur les mortels viennent s'y recueillir, priant à genoux parlant dans le néant, s'accrochant au petit espoir d'être entendu par quelques morts.

Oui, j'étais dans un cimetière.

Alors, je me dirigeais vers une pierre tombale bien particulière. La tienne. Kami-sama … je n'aurai jamais du. Jamais du t'ouvrir la porte ce jour-là … je n'aurais pas du te parler. Mais je l'ai fait. Je t'ai ouvert la porte, et je t'ai parlé. Nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai … j'ai … j'ai …

Je n'arrive même plus à y repenser. Même plus à prononcer ses paroles dans ma tête. Plus rien. Juste le vide. Et une place à prendre. Un cœur solitaire. Même l'amour de ma vie n'arrivait pas à me consoler. Ah … vous avez cru que c'était Yuki ? Ah, non, non, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Si ça avait été le cas je … je ne serais pas revenu en ce lieu en tant que spectateur, mais en tant que résident définitif.

C'était le temps des adieux.

J'étais planté devant une de ces tablettes de pierres. Un nom était gravé. Et ton prénom aussi. Tes dates de mort et de naissance. Tout à la suite. Une information sous l'autre. Brouillon. Et un message personnel.

« Hiroshi Nakano,

1981-2007

La seule peine qu'il ait eut à nous infliger fut celle de mourir. »

**« - Shuichi ? »**

Une voix dans les ténèbres. Je lève les yeux. Quelqu'un m'appelle. A travers les larmes, je pouvais néanmoins distinguer ce visage tant aimé.

**« - …**

**- Shû ?**

**- Yuki … »**

Je prononçais son prénom dans un souffle. J'avais tellement mal … et mes jambes ne me tinrent plus. L'amour de ma vie s'approcha de moi, pour m'enlacer. Fait étrange. J'étais en Enfer et au Paradis en même temps. Mais la douleur l'emportait toujours sur ses doux bras qui m'aimaient tant. J'avais mal de lui …

**« - Yuki … Hiro … il … **

**- Je sais Shû. »**

Je n'en peux plus. Une nouvelle fois, j'explose en sanglots. Mon homme me garde toujours plus fort contre lui. Je mettrais sûrement du temps avant que cette blessure en moi ne se referme. Une cicatrice profondément encrée au fond de mon petit cœur fragile et meurtrit.

**« - Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**- Bien sur que si Yuki ! Bien sur que si !!! »**

Et je me rappelais. Hiro chez Yuki et moi. Une dispute. Des mots crachés méchamment. Il m'en voulait. Pour l'album en retard. Pour mes déprimes à cause de Yuki. Il voulait le frapper. Moi, je ne voulais pas. La dispute à dégénérée. Et je l'ai poussé. Je n'avais pas pensé à la fenêtre. Et Hiro à … il … oh Kami-sama … il est passé à travers la bée vitrée par ma faute !

Oui. Hiroshi Nakano était mort, et c'était moi qui l'avait tué.


	2. Chapter 2 : L poids des remords

**Auteur **: Yuki Tanaka

**Genre** : Dark Fic/Death Fic

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Murakami-san, et non à moi !

**Note** : Merci pour vor rewiews les gens ! Voilà la suite toute fraîche !!

_**Chapitre 2 : **_**Le poids des remords.**

De retour à mon appartement. Demain, il faudra que j'appelle un vitrier. Cette baie vitrée brisée faisait pleurer Shuichi à chaque fois qu'il y passait devant. A chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dans le salon, je sentais son regard d'améthyste, d'habitude si joyeux, se remplir de larmes et de tristesse déjà refoulé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. C'était d'ailleurs, le même scénario chaque soirs. Shuichi sortait enfin de la chambre d'amis, pour prendre son seul et unique repas de la journée, après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la journée, et dormi le reste du temps, par épuisement plus qu'autre chose.

Avant, cet état ne m'aurait inspiré que de l'indifférence. Mais le voir ainsi, ne pas faire un bruit, ne plus manger, ne plus chanter … soupir , cela m'attristais. Je n'étais plus indifférent. J'étais compatissant. Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement, cet Hiroshi Nakano. Et c'était plus que réciproque. Il tournait autour de mon Shuichi, et je ne l'aimais pas principalement pour ça. Mais malgré tout, je compatissais. Shuichi venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Je ne devais pas trop lui en demander lui en demander. Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il devait récupérer. Apprendre à sourire à nouveau. Et je l'y aiderais. Parce que je l'aimais.

**« - Shû ? Tu veux manger quoi ?**

**- … je n'ai pas faim. »**

La colère grondait en moi. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je n'étais certes pas doué dans ce genre de domaine, mais qu'importe. Je ne supportais plus de le voir comme ça. Alors, comme c'était si rare chez moi, je lui souris simplement, au lieu de laissez mes traits de visage se peindre de la haine que j'avais envers la tristesse de mon amant. Un petit sourire. Et là, à son tour, il m'offrit un petit sourire. Pas les sourires « made-in Shuichi », qui dégoulinaient de mignonneries. Non. Le genre de sourire qu'il pouvait avoir. Cela me donnait toujours envie de l'enlacer passionnément. Ce que je fis. Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant avec force contre mon torse. Shuichi se laissa aller un moment, tout en fermant les yeux. Il soupira … peut-être était-il fatigué ?

**« - Je … je mange un peu et je vais au lit.**

**- D'accord. Tu dors sur le canapé ?**

**- Bah oui …**

**- Alors non. Tu dors avec moi ce soir.**

**- Mais je … je n'ai pas envie Yuki !**

**- Moi non plus. Mais tu dormiras avec moi. Juste dormir. Et ne pose pas de questions, par pitié. **

**- D … d'accord … »**

Il me regarda, dubitatif, et m'embrassa doucement. Je ne savais pas ce qui me rendait le plus heureux en cet instant là. Le fait que Shuichi se trouve enfin tout contre moi, ou ce baiser sucé qu'il daignait enfin m'offrir, un tendre baiser que j'attendais désespérément depuis un mois. Un mois de longue absence. Un mois de … de manque, oui, je peux le dire. Cela faisait un mois que Shuichi, l'ancien, me manquait affreusement. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il mette un CD des Nittle Grasper à fond sur son baladeur, et qu'il se mette à danser comme un gros débile qu'il était, en plein milieu du salon, me faisant hurler, parce que ma deadline se faisait sentir. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

**« - Aller, à table … mon cœur … »**

Je me surpris à prononcer ce petit surnom. Il rougit, et fit cette moue si mignonne qu'il faisait de temps en temps.

**« - Yukiiiii … »**

Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il rougissait comme ça. Déjà trois ans que nous vivions ensemble, et pourtant, il restait toujours aussi timide et réservé par notre relation, toujours aussi nerveux lorsque je le prenais avec passion, toujours prêt à se plier en quatre à la moindre de ses exigences. Mais il avait souris aujourd'hui …

Le poids des remords qu'il portait s'envolait doucement …


	3. Chapter 3 : Réapprendre à aimer

**Auteur ** Yuki Tanaka

**Genre** Dark Fic/Death Fic

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Murakami-san, et non à moi !

**Note** Merci pour vor rewiews !!! Elles m'ont bien fait plaisir, et, du coup, j'ai écrit la suite au lieu de suivre les cours XD ! Aller, aller, lisez bien, et j'espère que cela répondra à vos attentes de lecteurs impatients et en soif de nouveauté !

_**Chapitre 3**_** : Réapprendre à aimer.**

Lever. Le soleil vint casser sur moi ses rayons illuminés. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Et c'est à cet instant précis que j'appréciais le plus de la journée. Ce petit moment de flottement qui m'empêchait de penser. De penser à … Ah. Et voilà le moment que je détestais le plus. Cet instant où tout me revenait. La dispute. Hiro. La vitre. Et le cimetière. Tout revenait d'un coup. Je me résignais pour la énième fois, en posant un pied à terre. Long soupir. Yuki dormait encore, mais je me sentais as la force de l'affronter. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant de sourire.

Un mois que cet événement était passé. « _Evénement_ » ? Non. Moi j'aurai plutôt dit « _descente aux Enfers_ ».

Dans la cuisine, je m'assis sur une chaise, et remarqua enfin qu'il faisait relativement frais. Tiens. Voilà une chose qui avait_ enfin_ changé en un mois. Je sentais le froid. Soir. Alors, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, à la recherche d'un peignoir, ce ne fut pas l'objet tant recherché sur lequel j'étais tombé, mais sur mon homme.

**« - Shuichi ? Tu es debout ?**

**- Ah … oui … »**

La tête baissée, je sentis mes joues rosir. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être étais-ce le pressentiment que j'avais ? Oui, je sentais quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Comme si Yuki allait faire quelque chose. Tout ce que j'attendais. Un geste. Ou un simple mot …

**« - Tu as bien dormi ? »**

Yuki s'approcha de moi, passa une main sue ma joue rose, et releva mon visage, tout empourpré.

**« - O … oui …**

**- Bien. »**

Je ne savais vraiment pas quel était ce sentiment dans l'air, mais cela me déstabilisait. Mais que se passait-il, à la fin ?! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas cette pression qui régnait …

**« - Shû, ça va ?**

**- NYU ?! Ah ! Ah oui ! Ca va !**

**- Bien …**

**- …**

**- Je …**

**- Oui Yuki ? »**

Mon homme me regarda avec les yeux les plus désirables qu'il soit. Alors c'était ça … il avait simplement envie de moi. Pas autre chose. A force, je n'étais même plus déçu. Ca ne me faisait plus mal. Du tout, du tout.

**« - Je t'aime. »**

Arrêt sur image. Blocage. Ou trou noir, comme vous voulez. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'en cet instant, j'étais carrément incapable de penser. Juste d'observer l'homme de ma vie. S'il voulait me faire sourire, alors il avait réussis. Parce que le sourire que j'avais fait, là, il allait s'en souvenir des années durant. Enfin … je l'espérais.

**« - Shû ? »**

Mon absence de réaction inquiétait Yuki. L'écrivain de mon cœur m'embrassa lentement. Ce baiser, j'y répondis avec une passion rarement révélée. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de mots, même d'aucuns gestes. Yuki me prit simplement dans ses bras, et me conduisit à la … non … a NOTRE chambre. Cette nuit, je _réapprendrais à aimer_. A aimer, et à sourire. Encore et encore. Sans jamais m'arrêter.

**Pour Yuki …**

_Note :_ Et voilà une fin dans les règles de l'art ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, je me dépêche de taper le suivant et avant dernier ! Selon mon bon dire, il aura 5 chapitres. Le prochain est d'ailleurs décisif ! Pas très long, certes, parce que je n'y arrive pas (ça fait long sur feuille, mais pas sur l'ordi TT …), mais un chapitre décisif.

Aucun rapport, mais je suis relativement fière de ma fic. Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui a pensé, jusqu'ici, à faire mourir Hiro. J'espère que ça fait pas trop nouveau éè !

Ja ne !


	4. Chapter 4 : Bids you all, Adieu

**Auteur ** Yuki Tanaka

**Genre** Dark Fic/Death Fic

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Murakami-san, et non à moi !

**Note** Et bien voilà enfin l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais fait un fic aussi ! Sous ce compte, en tout cas OwO ! Allez, bonne lecture ! Laissez des rewiews, n'oubliez pas !

---------------------------

_**Chapitre 4 **_**: Bids You All, Adieu.**

Ce matin, enfin, je m'étais réveillé avec mon ange au creux de mes bras. Cette nuit, Shuichi avait sourit, crié, gémit … enfin, bref, il avait été lui. Je l'avais retrouvé, et je n'espérais plus qu'une chose, c'était que cette situation reste ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Non. Vous ne rêvez pas. Je venais bien d'insinuer que je voulais Shuichi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, à mes côtés. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer de lui. Le rendre était devenu mon seul et unique objectif.

Aujourd'hui n'étais pas censé être un jour particulier, mais finalement, quelque chose s'était passé …

**« - Yuki, je sors. Je … je dois faire quelque chose d'important …**

**- Pas de conneries, hein ?**

**- Yuki arrêtes … »**

Mon ange avait baissé la tête. Mon seul soucis était de lui faire voir mon inquiétude, ce que je pensais qui le rendrait un petit peu heureux, et voilà qu'il se vexait ! Le comble ! M'enfin … une fois de plus, je dus m'approcher et l'embrasser pour qu'il sourit, et qu'il se calme. A m'entendre, on aurait pu croire que je faisais tout cela par pure obligation. Mais réalité, non. J'aurai pu rester l'enfoiré que j'étais, et faire tout cela dans le seul du coucher à nouveau avec Shuichi. Un mois qu'il me forçait à l'abstinence, j'étais sacrément frustré ! Plus aucune activité sexuelle … j'étais certes frustré, mais tout de même, je n'étais pas sadique à ce point.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que Shuichi quitta la maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

Trois ou quatre heures étaient passées. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce ne fus plus cette image angélique que j'avais gravé en moi peu avant que tu parles, mais un visage ravagé par les larmes. Alerté par ses larmes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, je t'interrogeais du regard. Tu ne me répondis que par une étreinte. Et elle me sembla étonnement désespérée …

**« - Shuichi ?!**

**- YUKI !! Yuki !! Yuki je l'ai abandonné ! Je suis allé lui dire au revoir !! Je suis allé lui dire que je le laissais derrière moi parce que je devais vivre avec le présent ! Je suis IGNOBLE Yuki !! Je le tue et je l'abandonne !**

**- Shû … »**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire… je l'étreignis alors simplement.

**« - Shû …**

**- Je … je lui ai dit adieu. « Bids You All, Adieu. » …**

**- Tu n'a pas à avoir honte. C'est normal. Pense un peu à toi Shuichi … »**

Mais il s'était déjà endormi.

Oui. _Bids you all, _Hiroshi Nakano. _Adieu._


	5. Chapter 5 : Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur ** Yuki Tanaka

**Genre** Dark Fic/Death Fic

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Murakami-san, et non à moi ! Sauf le personnage de Setsuo ! Mais je ne vous dit pas qui c'est, sinon, cela gâcherait tout le mystère de ce dernier chapitre !

**Note** Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, je n'ai pu poster les trois précédents chapitres, ainsi que celui la, pour cause de déficience de Free. Merci beaucoup Free xD ! Je n'ai pas eu internet pendant un moment, ce qui explique sûrement la médiocrité des chapitres 2,34, et celui la. Excusez m'en chers lecteurs, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, je vous le promets !

M'enfin. Dans ce chapitre, j'y ai mis une chanson. Pourquoi ? Moi-même, je ne le sais pas ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 5 :**_** Le temps d'un automne :**

Le temps avait passé. Déjà neuf ans, aujourd'hui. Je m'en étais remis, et, le temps ayant usé de son action, mes remords s'étaient envolés. J'avais fini par me dire que tout cela devait arriver. Que c'était le destin d'Hiro que de finir ainsi, que je l'avais aidé à mourir, et que je ne l'avais pas mortellement amoché. Tout cela était à présent derrière moi. Malgré tout, quelques fois, je sentais les remords me prendre à la gorge, comme autrefois. Et, des soirs, il m'arrivait encore d'en pleurer. De verser des milliers de larmes, et de ne pas m'arrêter des heures durant. Mais il m'arrive de sourire. Pas de sourire de cet accident, certainement pas, je ne pourrais me le permettre, mais de sourire. Sourire tout simplement à toutes ses choses que l'on a souvent sous le nez sans s'en rendre compte. Le son du vent qui s'engouffre sous un pont, ou sous un endroit creux, le froid qui fait frétiller le bout du nez, la chaleur d'un corps, le plaisir d'un amour, les sourires d'un être aimé, les cris d'un enfant affamé, son sourire heureux, le goût pétillant d'une vieille sucettes, les souvenirs d'une ancienne photo … tout cela. J'ai retrouvé tout cela. Tout cela, par moi-même. Bien sur, si Yuki n'avait pas été là, je ne m'en serais jamais sortis, et je pense que j'aurai quitté ce doux monde depuis un moment déjà. Il y avait même des soirs où je m'ouvrais les veines sans retenue. Si Yuki n'était pas rentré plus tôt ses soirs là, je serais mort depuis longtemps … Mais à chaque fois, il était là. Tout simplement là. Sans jamais me pousser au bord de cette falaise glissante sur laquelle je m'étais délibérément engagé, il m'a simplement donné la main, m'aidant à me relever lorsque je tombais. Là, tout simplement. Comme doit l'être un véritable amour.

**oooooooooooooo**

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**_ _(Il y a une chanson en mon, dans mon esprit)_  
_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_ _(Celle que j'ai essayé d'écrire, encore et encore) _  
_**I'm awake in the infinite cold**_ _(Je me réveillais dans une froideur éternelle) _  
_**But you sing to me over and over and over again**_ _(Mais tu chante pour moi encore et encore)_

**oooooooooooooo**

Voilà. J'avais malgré tout passé quelques années à ressasser tout ça. J'étais même tombé en dépression. Une grave dépression. Tellement grave que je n'avais même pas eu la force de mettre un terme à ma vie. Parce que je pensais à Yuki. Lui qui m'avait ouvert son cœur, son esprit et surtout, son passé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Cela n'aurait été digne que de Yuki Kitazawa. Ce que je n'étais pas, et encore heureux. Oui. Je m'étais trouvé. Au milieu de ses gens que j'aimais, et qui m'avaient appris à croire à nouveau en l'amitié et en la vie. Oui, j'avais perdu tout espoir en l'amitié. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir d'ami, car ce dernier se soucierait forcément de mon cas, et en viendrait à parler à Yuki. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas, en soit. Non pas que je voulais couper les ponts entre mon Yuki et le reste du monde, mais cette histoire avait été un véritable traumatisme pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé poser la main sur quelqu'un, encore moins sur Hiro, mais le fait de le tuer ne m'aurais jamais traversé l'esprit. Enfin … tout cela était du passé, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui. J'avais su faire abstraction du passé pour mieux vivre mon futur. Je ne dis pas que j'avais complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien au contraire. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que j'y pense. Mais bon … j'avoue que pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. Je voulais vivre pour moi à présent, et non pour une espèce de sentiment humain que l'on appelle plus communément « pitié ». Non, je n'avais plus pris ma vie en pitié, mais je l'avais tout simplement accepté. Ce que j'avais fait, ce crime, aussi horrible soit-il, faisait partie de moi, à présent. Je ne pouvais pas effacer ce que j'avais fait, alors autant l'accepter. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Oui, oui ! Moi ! Shuichi Shindo ! Le plus parfait des imbéciles ! J'avais tiré une leçon de la vie ! Un miracle, n'est-ce pas ? M'enfin …

**oooooooooooooo**

_**So, I lay my head back down **__(Alors je lève ma tête là-haut) __**  
And I lift my hands and pray **__(Et je croise mes mains et prie) __**  
**__**to **__**be**__** only yours, I pray, to be only yours **__(Pour être toujours tien, je prie, pour être toujours tien) __**  
**__**I know now you're my only hope**__ (Je sais maintenant, que tu es mon seul espoir).  
_

**oooooooooooooo**

**« - Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut emmener Setsuo à l'école. Il va être en retard sinon !**

**- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Tu lui as bien pris son goûté ? Et son sac ? Et ses affaires de rechange ? Et…**

**- Shuichi … bien sur que j'y ai pensé ! Tu me prends pour qui, franchement, hein ? »**

Oh, bien sur, il n'avait pas dit cela sur le ton de la méchanceté. Je pense que la crise de la trentaine de mon écrivain d'amour était passée, et, par conséquent, il était bien différent de celui que vous aviez tous connus des années auparavant. Il me surprenait de jour en jour ! Il était devenu romantique, attentionné et aimant … à croire qu'il cachait volontairement tout cela en lui ! A croire que tous ses sentiments attendaient sagement de se réveiller, guettant la moindre occasion de remonter à la surface, pour émerger au grand jour. Et tout cela avait émergé le jour où…

**« - SHUICHIIII !!! Dépêche-toi bon sang ! Tu te feras beau un autre jour !**

**- Ouiiii, ouiiii j'arrive !!! »**

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'emmenais mon fils pour son premier jour d'école … ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Yuki et moi avions adopté un petit garçon, Setsuo. Il avait déjà trois ans, et le sal caractère de son père ! Ses yeux, aussi. Mais ma carrure. Cela, je ne lui souhaitais pas. Car j'étais souvent malade, du fait de ma faible constitution. Mais Setsuo en avait hérité. M'enfin. Il était malade, certes, mais pas trop souvent. Ou pas assez pour m'inquiéter suffisamment. Bien sur, en tant que « père » de mon enfant, j'avais souvent des angoisses normales, du genre « Est-ce qu'il respire encore ? », « Est-ce qu'il va guérir ? », « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ! », « Pourvu que ce chagrin ne dure pas ! », « Est-ce que je suis un bon père ? ». C'est normal, après tout.

**oooooooooooooo**

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**__ (Chante moi la chanson des étoiles)  
__**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**__ (De tes galaxies dansantes, et rie encore et encore)  
__**When it feels like my dreams are so far**__ (Quand cela semble comme mes rêves, si loin)   
__**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**__ (Chante moi les planètes, ce que tu as pour moi encore et encore).  
_

**oooooooooooooo**

Nous voici enfin devant les portes de l'école maternelle. Je tremblais d'appréhension. En tant que parent normal, je me demandais si tout allait bien se passer. Plus de passé pesant, plus de Hiro, plus de dispute, rien. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ma merveille de fils. Mon petit Setsuo. Oh, bien sur, c'était aussi le fils de Yuki. Bien sur. Mais disons que j'étais celui qui avait le plus d'instinct maternel, de Yuki et moi. Oui, il bichonnait Setsuo, comme tout bon père, mais j'étais celui qui le câlinait le plus. Je crois même que je le gâtais trop. Dès que je le pouvais, je lui achetais un petit quelque chose. Ma carrière de chanteur ne battait plus de l'aile du tout. J'étais même de plus en plus célèbre dans le monde entier, ce qui me forçait à m'absenter souvent. Mais mon salaire, aussi, s'était totalement métamorphosé. Et, de ce fait, je pouvais gâter toute ma petite famille. D'ailleurs, avec Yuki, nous avions l'intention d'adopter une petite fille. Pour que nous ressemblions à une vraie famille. Une vraie famille, mais avec deux pères. Cela causerait sûrement des désagréments à mon petit ange, mais tant pis. C'était un risque à prendre. Un risque pour être heureux. C'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne. Si je voulais être heureux, je devais faire abstraction des petits soucis de la vie quotidienne pour ne plus me consacrer qu'à Yuki et Setsuo. Parce que c'était mon rôle. Et que je m'y pliais sans broncher. Bien sur. En riant, même. Peut-être étais-je destiné à tout ceci depuis le début ? Depuis ma naissance ? Peut-être que ma Destinée était d'aimer, d'être aimer ? D'être tout simplement heureux ? Oh, Kami-sama, pour être heureux, ça, je l'étais … heureux, et comblé …

**oooooooooooooo**

_**So, I lay my head back down **__(Alors je lève ma tête là-haut) __**  
And I lift my hands and pray **__(Et je croise mes mains et prie) __**  
**__**to **__**be**__** only yours, I pray, to be only yours **__(Pour être toujours tien, je prie, pour être toujours tien) __**  
**__**I know now you're my only hope**__ (Je sais maintenant, que tu es mon seul espoir).  
_

**oooooooooooooo**

**« - Bonne journée mon chéri ! Sois sage ! Prends bien ton goûté !**

**- Shû … lâche le un peu …**

**- Mais … mais … mais … Yuki ! C'est son premier jour ! Je … je … OUIIIIIIIN !!!**

**- Ah non ! Tu ne commences pas ! … Mmh … allez … viens là … »**

Et voilà. Yuki me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa devant tous, se fichant bien des regards indiscrets. « T'aimer n'est pas un crime, je ne vois pas pourquoi je cacherais à tous combien je t'aime ». C'était ce que m'avais dit mon blondinet d'amour, un jour où mon moral avait décidé de prendre soudainement la fuite. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce soir là, je m'étais senti très mal, tout au fond de moi. Pourtant, je savais bien pourquoi. Parce qu'Hiro avait laissé une plaie béante en moi. Cet accident m'avait profondément blessé, et, au fond de moi, je sais bien que jamais, ô grand jamais, les traces de tout cela ne disparaîtront. Cela faisait partie de moi, à présent, et je ne cherchais même plus à le combattre. Cette chose là, c'était une partie moi. Point final. Et Yuki avait également accepté cette chose. Il m'avait prit dans ses bras, et chuchoté pendant des heures et des heures combien il m'aimait. Pendant ses neuf dernières années, Yuki ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il avait tout, je dis bien tout, fait pour que le poids que je portais s'envole doucement. Ou pour que je le partage. Au début, j'étais très agressif à l'idée de partager un tel poids. J'étais le responsable, c'était à moi d'endurer. Je prenais ça comme une punition. Mais le genre de punition largement méritée. Et puis finalement, ce poids avait fini par s'envoler …

**oooooooooooooo**

_**I give you my destiny**__ (Je te donne ma destine)  
__**I'm giving you all of me**__ (Je te donne tout de moi)  
__**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am**__ (Je veux tes symphonies, chantante dans tout ce que je suis)  
__**at the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back**__ (De tous mes poumons, je te tout ce que je peux)  
_

**oooooooooooooo**

_Le temps d'un automne_, je m'étais souvenu de tout cela. Et j'avais souris. Hiroshi Nakano, adieu. Nous nous reverrons sûrement. Attends-moi. Je viendrai avec Yuki, et je pourrais m'excuser. Tu verras … tu n'auras même pas le temps de te retourner, que je serais déjà là. Nous nous reverrons … oui … dans une autre vie, peut-être, dans une vie meilleure, mais je te reverrais, mon meilleur ami, toi, l'ami le plus fidèle et dévoué que je n'ai jamais eu …

Hiro, tu me manques.

**oooooooooooooo**

_**So, I lay my head back down **__(Alors je lève ma tête là-haut) __**  
And I lift my hands and pray **__(Et je croise mes mains et prie) __**  
**__**to **__**be**__** only yours, I pray, to be only yours **__(Pour être toujours tien, je prie, pour être toujours tien)_

_**I pray, to be only yours**__(Je prie, pour être toujours tien) __**  
**__**I know now you're my only hope**__ (Je sais maintenant, que tu es mon seul espoir).  
_

**oooooooooooooo**

**Note :** Et voilà ! Fin ! Encore désolée pour le retard ! Mettez-moi des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ja ne' !


End file.
